


A New Home

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16





	A New Home

A/N: QLFC. Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Round 12- Blurring the lines. Crossovers! Cross your story with a sub category within Cartoons, Books or TV. Crossover with Cartoons. Harry PotterxTom and Jerry.

It was mid-winter. Hermione, had been cleaning the house. She opened the front door, darkness met her, along with a swirl of snow that blew in. Hermione shivered, but she needed to walk down the front path to go and put the rubbish in the bins.

As she approached the bins, she saw a shape curled up between the bins, and the fence. Hermione, drew her wand as she crouched down to check who, or what, would be out in this freezing weather.

She stretched out her hand, and her fingers touched cold fur. She tucked her wand away and used both hands to pull the poor unfortunate cat out of the gap.

"Oh, you poor thing," muttered Hermione.

Sadness filled her heart. How could someone be so heartless as to throw an animal out in this weather? She picked the frozen creature up, and carried him into the nice warm house.

"Ron? Ron?"  
"What's the matter?"

Ron, poked his head around the door of the kitchen.

"I need blankets, and lots of them. I've just found this poor cat out by the bins, he's frozen solid."

Ron quickly moved. He ran up the stairs to the airing cupboard on the landing and pulled out a thick, warm blanket. His descent caused a minor earthquake, but Hermione was too concerned about the cat to admonish him.

"Here. Are you sure he's still alive? We have no idea how long he's been out there."  
"He's breathing, but it's shallow. I want to get him wrapped up, and take him to the vets to have him checked over."

Ron sighed. He knew what Hermione was like, any kind of creature and she would open the house, and her heart to them. He knew there was no point in arguing with her. So, he unfolded the blanket, and Hermione picked the cat up and laid him on it. She quickly wrapped him up, all the while speaking softly and soothingly to the bedraggled creature.

"Get your keys, Ron, we need to get him to the vets, now."

He knew there was no way he was going to get out of this. So, he quickly dressed to go out in the frigid weather.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

The drive to the vets seemed interminable. The snow lay thick on the roads, the plows hadn't yet been sent out. The first vets that they drove to was closed already. Ron, on Hermione's insistence, dived out of the car to see if any of the signs on the door gave a clue if an emergency vet would be open. Thankfully, there was one a mile away that was open.

"It's just as well you found him when you did, missus. Half hour longer, and he would have died."

Hermione gave a small, distressed gasp, then her mouth hardened. If she ever got her hands on the previous owners, she'd curse them into oblivion.

"He just needs a good warm up, food and water. He'll be okay in a few days, but if he doesn't improve, bring him back."

"I certainly will."

Gently, Hermione wrapped the cat back up in the blanket, and carried him back out to the car.

"He needs a name," called the vet.

Hermione called back over her shoulder.

"Tom, I'm calling him Tom."

X-x-x-x-x-X

Once back at their home, Hermione laid a fire, and put Tom in front of it. Whilst he was warming himself, Hermione ran to the local corner shop and got some tins of cat food, as Crookshanks only ate proper beef.

"Has he moved?" Hermione asked in concern when she returned.

"Not yet."

Hermione divested herself of her outdoor clothing, and came to kneel down by the fire. She gently ran her hand along the cat's side. Her soft touch seemed to bring the cat out of it's deep sleep.

"Hey, boy," said Hermione.

The cat meowed in a soft reply. His green eyes seemed huge in his thin face. Hermione, continued to run her hand softly along the cat's thin body. Quietly Hermione pulled her wand out, and cast a _'Tergeo'_ spell on the fur. She was curious to see what colour the cat actually was, as right now it was a grubby shade of black/brown. Once she'd siphoned off all the dirt, she found he was a grey short-hair with hints of blue.

"There, that's better."

Crookshanks entered the room, and walked straight over to Hermione and Tom. He sniffed at the stranger, and gave a loud meow.

"Crooks, this is Tom. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

The fat ginger stuck his bottle brush tail in the air and stalked out of the room. Hermione gave a wry smile.

_I hope Crooks can get used to Tom. At least he seems to be a cat, and not an Animagus,_ she thought as she watched Crookshanks leave the room.

"Do you want some food boy?" asked Hermione, turning her attention back to the other cat.

The cat got to shaky feet as Hermione climbed to her own. Slowly, he followed her to the kitchen.

X-x-x-x-x-X

**A few days later.**

Tom had thawed out, and made himself very much at home. He really liked it here. He had moments when his mind wondered to where Jerry had gotten to. He hadn't seen the little terror for a week now. As much as that mouse drove him crazy, he missed him when he wasn't around. As if by magic, Tom heard a low noise coming from the kitchen. Stretching, he got up to investigate. Low and behold, he found Jerry, hunting through the fridge.

Tom stretched out a paw and made a swiping grab at Jerry. After grabbing him, Tom lifted him up and gave the mouse a malicious grin. Jerry grinned back, then proceeded to bite Tom on the thumb, which caused the cat to drop him. Tom gave a scream of pain, and went chasing after the little brown menace.

Just as he thought he'd make it through the door, Jerry slammed it shut. Tom crashed headlong into it, causing him to slip to the floor, dazed and confused. Moments later, Tom came too and rubbed his sore head. A huge lump was sticking out the top of his head, - Tom tried to push the lump back into his skull. He gave a yelp of pain as he did so, but the lump vanished.

Tom opened the door, and cautiously went to look for the little fiend. He crept along the hall on his tiptoes, when he reached the hat-stand by the front door, it came crashing down on him, pinning him to the floor. Jerry creased up with laughter. How he'd missed tormenting this stupid cat! Tom, with his arms free, pushed the hat-stand off and started to give chase again. Back into the kitchen they skidded, Jerry heading for the dustpan Hermione had left by the bin. The little mouse grabbed it, and smacked Tom on the foot with it. Again Tom yelled out in pain. He grabbed his foot and started hopping around in pain. So Jerry, smacked his other foot, causing Tom, to hit the deck.

Tom grabbed the bin to pull himself up, but knocked the contents of the bin all over the floor. As Tom hauled himself up, his foot landed on a banana peel, and Tom skidded across the kitchen into a cupboard door and crashed into it. Tom fell on his backside while the door creaked open, and an ironing board fell, crushing Tom's bonce into his body. By now, Jerry was lying on the floor absolutely killing himself with laughter. He was laughing so hard, that he hadn't realised that Tom had pushed his head back out of his body, and was looking at him murderously.

The cat pounced on the mouse, grabbed him, and stuffed him in his mouth. Jerry sat on Tom's tongue momentarily dazed. Then out of no where, Jerry produced a box of matches and lit one. Smoke started to trail from Tom's nose and ears. He realised a second too late that his mouth was on fire. Yelling out again, Jerry jumped from Tom's mouth onto the counter, whilst poor old Tom scarpered towards the sink for water to cool his mouth down. Moments later, a hiss of steam came from the cat's mouth as the fire went out.

Feeling more aggravated, Tom went after the dratted mouse again. Tom found Jerry hiding behind a large pot on the counter. Jerry picked the pot up and lobbed it at Tom, as he did so the lid came flying off. The stuff inside the pot had been flour. Tom was now as pure white as the snow laying on the grass outside.

Jerry quickly darted for the cat flap in the backdoor and shot out of it. Tom shook himself free of all the flour, and pulled the door open. He rushed after him. Jerry was stood on a sheet of ice that was covering a fish pond. The moment Tom hurtled on it, he started slipping and sliding all over the place. His paws went out from under him, and he landed on his stomach, all four paws lay splayed on the ice. An almighty crack rent the air. The ice cracked, and Tom sank below the surface. He bobbed back up, encased in a block of ice.

Crookshanks made an appearance. He'd heard all the commotion from upstairs, and came to investigate. Jerry, warily indicated to Crookshanks to help him get Tom out of the fish pond. The other cat turned his back on the mouse, and slinked away. Jerry gave a huff, and with all the strength he could muster, he pushed block of ice Tom back into the house.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Ron was the first to arrive home. He could barely get the front door open because the hat-stand was lying on the mat still.

_'What the hell?'_ thought Ron. He managed to barge his way in, and stood the hat-stand back up.

He headed for the kitchen for a glass of Firewhiskey to warm himself up. Seeing the back door open, Ron pulled his wand, and listened intently for a few minutes. He crept forward, stuck his head out of the door, and looked around. He couldn't see anyone in the back garden, so he withdrew and closed the door.

It was at this point he noticed all the mess all over the kitchen sides, and floor. _'What in the name of Merlin's baggy Y fronts? Why does someone break in, and leave such a mess everywhere?'  
_  
Moments later, as Ron was picking up the rubbish on the kitchen floor, he heard the Floo in the living room, and Hermione giving a shout.

"Ron? Are you home?"

Ron came skidding in from the kitchen, and saw what Hermione saw.

On the rug in front of the fireplace was Tom still half encased in a block of ice, and a little brown mouse passed out beside him.

"What in the name of Merlin?" exclaimed Ron.

"I have no idea."

Hermione gave Ron a look of confusion.

"The kitchen is a complete mess too, and I have a sneaking suspicion who caused the mess." Ron, by this point, was completely fuming. "It was that damn cat! He goes, Hermione, I'm not having this. No wonder his previous owners chucked him out. Also where did that mouse come from? They're not staying here. I mean it, Hermione, I want them gone, now!"

"But, Ron.."

"Come with me."

Ron dragged Hermione from the living room into the kitchen. It was indeed a mess. The fridge door was still open, there was flour all over the kitchen, rubbish still on the floor, and the cupboard that contained the ironing board was wide open too. Not to mention the water on the floor by the back door.

Hermione looked on aghast, and then bit her lip. She knew Ron was annoyed now, but he'd soon calm down, and once he did, she knew she'd be able to talk Ron around. But for once, her pleading fell on deaf ears. When she returned home the next day she found Tom was gone. Ron had done as he'd threatened.

"Where's Tom, Ron?"

"I took him to the nearest cat shelter."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I told you, Hermione, I wasn't having that animal stay."

"Need I remind you, he's just a cat, all cats chase mice. I told you that at the time I got Crookshanks in third year. I can't believe you'd do something like that, Ronald. I have half a mind to chuck you out!"

Hermione was shaking with suppressed rage by this point. She rushed out, and when she returned, she had Tom in her arms, and in her pocket a little brown mouse.

"We're keeping them, and I've named the mouse too," said Hermione in such a way it brooked no argument. "They remind me of a Muggle cartoon from my childhood, a cartoon called Tom and Jerry. So that's what I'm calling them."

Hermione got a new cat bed for Tom, and a large cage for Jerry. Ron refused to have anything to do with either the cat or the mouse. Not that either animal minded, they didn't like Ron much anyway.


End file.
